1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recoil starter for starting an engine by pulling out one end, which is held on the outside of a starter case, of a recoil rope wound on a rope reel so as to turn the rope reel, then transferring a turning of the rope reel to a cam member via a damper spring, and then transferring a turning of the cam member to the engine side via a ratchet mechanism.
2. Background Art
An existing recoil starter is disclosed in JP-A-2006-132519. The recoil starter is constructed to start the engine by interposing the damper spring wound like a coil spring between the rope reel and the cam member. Both members are coupled elastically via the damper spring in the turning direction such that, when the recoil rope is pulled out, the turning of the rope reel is transferred to the cam member via the damper spring and then the turning of this cam member is transferred to the engine side via the ratchet mechanism.